warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: /Accepted 1 Furrypelt (K) ~ For Approval My precious... (Lord of the Rings reference) Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:08, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Precious indeed! Blur the ginger some more to match the medicine cat. Also add some shading at => hind paw? 21:14, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded '''is this better? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:26, March 6, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''I checked my email on my phone and assumed you meant fix the earpink on this one, so, uh, yeah. I'll get to Bramblethorn's in a sec, but this one needed it too. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:34, March 6, 2016 (UTC) The shading is overblurred. We blur it a lot less since it's a lot smaller. 02:25, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Keep forgetting that. I'll get to it after school. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 12:55, March 7, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded Better? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 01:13, March 8, 2016 (UTC) It still looks overblurred, you probably need to redo it. Try 5 maximum, don't be afraid to underdo it. Also, I had a closer to peek and the ginger looks really underblurred, blur it some more? 01:20, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded 'Looks too dark to me now Warriorcat1195 (talk) 00:04, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Lower the opacity of the shading. Also, make sure the front legs/paws have some light on it. 20:48, March 9, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded 'Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:06, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Put some more light. For what I'm aiming for, look at my kit images. 22:04, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Do I need to add highlights somewhere or something....??? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:23, March 9, 2016 (UTC) I use a small brush for shading and not be afraid to overlap. I can easily get rid of the extra shading if it's not where it's supposed to be. If you cannot do that then use pure white highlights (since the front legs are white). 05:02, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Not sure I'm following.... Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:35, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Alright. I use a small brush (that only covers less than half of the leg) and let it overlap the lineart. I then blur it, then get rid of where the shading shouldn't be (do that before you merge the layers together). If you cannot do that, use pure white highlights to make it look like light is shining onto the leg. 22:40, March 11, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''added highlights Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:49, March 11, 2016 (UTC) I'll use this to help. In red, add some more highlights. Cover that part of the paws/leg entirely in highlights (then remove excess before merging layers). In blue, can you just make that pixel that is at the eartip ginger? Lastly, I think there is waste at the green. Just magic wand that area and delete it to make sure you got it, even if you cannot see it. 23:12, March 11, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''added more highlights, used magic-wand-erase on that entire corner, and fixed the ear-tip Warriorcat1195 (talk) 23:26, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Blur the ginger a tad (1 or 2, it just doesn't quite match the medicine cat yet), make absoloute sure you are not affecting the lineart (I suggest using the magic wand, set it to 0 and click on the lineart. You'll be surprised how off the lineart can get sometimes.) and this will be close to ready. 00:27, March 12, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''I may or may not have done better. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 02:36, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Good job with the lineart! Only the pupil of the upper eye needs fixing. Also, the shading around the tail makes it look gray. Maybe try to give a darker version of ginger as a colour of the shading there or use pure black instead. Everywhere else seems fine. 03:28, March 12, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''fixed shading on tail (I think it was waste from the hind leg there) but I don't know what you want me to do about the pupil. Looks fine to me. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 03:39, March 12, 2016 (UTC) It's hard to see because of the dark blue colour but trust me it is off. Just pencil it with blur black and it'll be fixed. Anyway, the very start of the tail near the right (our right) hind leg it's still looking gray. 04:04, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Alright I'll fix the tail. And I wondered why Furrypelt's pics looked so much different than the rest. That'd explain it. I don't know what you mean by blur black though. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 15:09, March 12, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''fixed tail explain what you mean by blur black and I'll fix that Warriorcat1195 (talk) 16:19, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Whoops spelling mistake just pencil the upper pupil with the pure black colour. 21:04, March 12, 2016 (UTC) I'll take care of that tomorrow--I'm at the Disney parks right now. But if I'm not mistaken the pupil is already pure black. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:05, March 12, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''I wonder why it wasn't pure black... oh well. It is now. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 19:29, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Amberheart (Star)--For Approval 21:28, March 11, 2016(UTC) You've got waste outside the lineart. You need to put in less earpink so that you can blur it and it'll fade out. Darken the nose a tad, add depth to the eyes, and define shading a bit. Good for a first try, though! Out of curiosity, who'd you get for a mentor? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:35, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Let me know if I lost you somewhere. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:57, March 11, 2016 (UTC) '''Reups Thanks for the tips! And I have Icy(Appledash) as my mentor on Wwiki. She's awesome! I really don't know how to do eyes yet, but I tried. Spookycat27 By "depth" I mean add variety to the shade of the eye. Like, zoom in on Furrypelt's kit pose and look at how the shade of blue varies. And also you need to use a lot less ear pink. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 02:22, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Sorry about that, hope this is a smidgen better. Spookycat27 This is pretty good, Spookycat. I feel like something could be fixed but I can't put my finger on it. Stealth? Once this is finished, upload this to tinypic and then send the link to Appledash. I'm sure she'll be impressed! And if she asks where you got the blank, just reply it's Warriorcat's wikia. There's a chance she'll be curious enough to join! :) Anyway, good job, Spookycat! Warriorcat1195 (talk) 15:09, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Her description says she has a bushy tail, should be added? Make sure the shading isn't leaking, the colour isn't leaking from the lineart, make the pupils of the eyes pure black and watch for waste outside the lineart. Wow, that was more than I was expecting but okay. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:32, March 12, 2016 (UTC) 21:20, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Icepelt (W) ~ For Approval I don't know why but I just really wanted to do this one. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 02:22, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Add shading on the neck/chin, lighten around the legs, belly and tail to match the side/head shading (that's pretty good darkness for a pure white cat) Make sure your base colour is pure white if you are doing a pure white cat, define ear pink and oh can you use the new blank I updated please? It fixed the waste problems and that. 02:34, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I did this before you uploaded the new blank, but then it was dinnertime, and then I wanted to play MarioKart. I WAS IN 1ST PLACE AND AT THE LAST SECOND A DARN JAPANESE THREW A SHELL AT ME AND I LOST!!!!!!!! So, anyway, I had this done like 2 hours before I posted it. And I read on WW that you should never acutally use pure white, just like you should never use pure black for a black cat. This didn't take me that long, I could completely redo it with the new blanks. Makes it look more realistic, you know? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 02:40, March 12, 2016 (UTC Reuploaded 'added highlights to compensate. Tell me how it looks, because I'm not sure they did what I wanted them to. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 03:43, March 12, 2016 (UTC) I'm in love with this image <3 <3 <3! Anyways, did you miss the other stuff I said? an you do those too? Also, add a touch of highlights around the tail-tip as it's a little blotchy there. 04:04, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Whoops! Completely forgot! I'm just going to redo this entirely with the good blanks. Since she's pure white it won't take me long, and I can just copy the colors off the first one. And then I can fix teh shading and earpink. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 15:09, March 12, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''let me know if highlights are needed (because I think they are) Warriorcat1195 (talk) 16:38, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Yeah add highlights please. 21:04, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Could You specify where? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:05, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Oh I mean lighten the shading. The shading needs lighting. 22:45, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Everywhere? In that case I'll just blur it more Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:49, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Deputy Blanks ~ For Approval I took a very long time trying to make sure everything was smooth and realistic. I actually zoomed in to 3200% to make sure it was good! Warriorcat1195 (talk) 03:13, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Good job! Now what I do to make the warrior image better and every other image I make is make all lines (except the face features and claws) two pixels thick. The kit is an exception since it's a small image, which will be the same for the StarClan kit. 03:31, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Oh and pure black. Nothing but solid pure black is used. 03:34, March 12, 2016 (UTC) That is what I did do. Is it just me or should the tail be a little more separated from the body? But then I need to physically enlarge the canvas without enlarging the pic.... Thoughts? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 03:39, March 12, 2016 (UTC) I feel something about the tail, shoulder, back of the head, and ears need to be fixed, but I'm not sure what. I should probably go get ready for bed, bedtimes in like 15 min (10:45 for me) but I'll be on again tomorrow morning, around 10:00 AM EST That'd be 15:00 UTC, and 3:00 AM for you I think XD Time zones: THE MOST evil thing in teh world, especially on wikia! Warriorcat1195 (talk) 03:47, March 12, 2016 (UTC) The thickness isn't exactly three. it's 2-5. Make all the lineart (except face and claws) three pixels thick please. 3? I did 2 for the warrior pose and you said it was fine. But I'll add another layer of pixels if you think it's necessary.... Do I need to add whiskers? And shouldn't the kit pose have whiskers too? I noticed the WW blanks seem to be a little inconsistent when it comes to whiskers. I'd like to be consistent. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 15:09, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Perhaps make the area right under the chin a little rounder? I don't think it should be too much of a right angle. I was wondering about that. I'll get to it. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 15:57, March 12, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded 'Warriorcat1195 (talk) 16:52, March 12, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''added whiskers. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 20:24, March 12, 2016 (UTC) I made the longhaired, but it seems smaller. Once it's perfected, could someone please help me enlarge it? I don't trust myself after what ended up happening with the warrior blanks XD Is it just me or does the longhaired look slightly blurry? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 20:44, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Oh I meant two! >< sorry about that, spelling mistake. Anyway, the long-haired seems blurred can you fix it? 21:04, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Well, it's 3 now. Also, I don't think I can, since it's only blurry here Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:06, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Oh okay then. Can you make the front paw that is forward a little less wonky. Maybe make it point more straight-forward rather than > way. 22:45, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Leader Image ~ For Approval This is the most realistic cat I've ever done. 04:06, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Can't argue with that. All I can say is smooth out the tail a little bit. And the front legs. Other than that it looks ready to go. Then you just have to do the longhaired. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 15:09, March 12, 2016 (UTC) '''Reupload I don't know where to smooth down the front legs. Help? 21:11, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Just have a few more chunks that are perfectly straight rather than next to none of it. If you don't understand I can send you an example tomorrow after church. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:12, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Yes please I have no idea what you mean. 22:45, March 12, 2016 (UTC) For now try to look at the back leg of the deputy pose I made. < rear leg. See how it's mostly straight? That's what I'm aiming for. And if you still don't understand (I highly doubt you do) I'll whip something up tomorrow. But bedtime's in 10 minutes. It's supposed to be in 70 but mom made me switch the clock for daylight savings early. The two most evil things in the world are time zones and DST. Why can't we be like Arizona and reject daylight savings? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 02:51, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Okay I kinda see what you mean. I'm not too sure because I traced it from the picture and that's what it was like. The cat is leaning forward and looking down, so it's shoulder will be forward thus the front legs will be curved. I have times zones here too and they are evil but I went on a holiday once where it didn't have time zones. The curtains were terrible at keeping the sunlight out and so it woke me up. Since there was no time zone, I was woken up 5-6am every morning. I learned during that holiday that time zones are not so evil when you have terrible curtains. 03:09, March 13, 2016 (UTC) I mean that was my situation for the deputy and warrior poses too, but I smoothed them out to make it look better. Now if you excuse me, I have to put my teddy bear in his pajamas so I can go to bed. Don't judge me. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 03:13, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Lightningcloud ~ For Approval First warrior! 21:41, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Personally I feel like the chin shading should be lightened--It looks like he's wearing a scarf! XD There's probably more but I'm not a professional. It looks like you got it on the first try! Don't you love it when that happens? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:15, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Reupload Neither am I a professional XD. Yes! It's great when things comes together nicely. 22:49, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Category:Charart